A Sister to a Sister
by Goddess of Stories
Summary: Rosea is a new camper. This is my own charter telling her story about her adventures at Camp Half Blood. Who would she be claimed by? Who's her crush? Read to find out.
1. A new Demigod

**Authors note: this is my first story I hope you like it :)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I was in my cabin. I was getting ready to rescuer a new demigod all the way in San Francisco. I and Percy were going. I always like when me and him are together.

We went to blackjack he was blacker than ever. We hoped on. I know how long it could be from New York to San Francisco. I never liked it. It always reminded me of Zoe Nightshade who died in battle. I knew it would take long so I put my head on Percy's back it felt warm. I fell asleep the second I put my head on Percy back.

I was at a school with monsters and a girl no older then 12(with some mortals but that's not important) she had blond hair and gray eyes. She looks like the younger me but I don't remember this in my life. I hear someone calling my name. I woke up. Then told Percy about my dream except that I didn't tell him that she looked like me that would freak him out. Then we landed.

San Francisco looks worse than the last time I visited it. It looked like monsters came here. (Which they did) They all lead to the school a saw in my dream (All demigods dreams are like this). I and Percy ran inside. I saw the place was flooded with monsters. I thought _just because of one demigod._ I know this demigod was important because of all the monsters. We went where there were the most monsters. I wish Grover was here it would be easier I thought. There was no time to think about Grover we have to save that demigod. We finally killed all monsters but the second I look back I see they are starting to reform. I told Percy to take the girl and go.

**Rosea P.O.V**

When I woke up today I knew today would go bad somehow. First I got a D- on a English test, got in a fight with my best friend, monsters comes out nowhere, the last thing was the weirdest because two teenagers comes and kills all of the monsters and takes me on a flying black horse. I didn't argue because I didn't want to stay there anymore. The girl looks like me but she was taller and looks wiser. The boy had sea green and black hair. I could tell they were dating but there got together a few weeks ago. I could just tell. It seemed like forever but we finally landed. I was kind of sad because I wanted to ride the horse a little more. The place looks amazing. I asked where we were. First she told me I was in New York. Second she told me she was Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend Percy Jackson. I heard that name before and I saw her many times in my dreams. Me and she went to this big red house. We saw a middle age guy setting in a wheel chair. He told me to wait outside then I saw the shadow change into a man house. Then he welcomes me inside.

"Wow" I say when I walked inside. I saw the weirdest thing. "Come and set down'' said the man horse. I sat down. Then he explains that the gods are really and how he is the trainer of the greatest heroes like the boy that drop you off. "You mean Annabeth's boyfriend. Percy Jackson'' I said. He just left you can talk to him when he comes back says Annabeth but I had a feeling that he won't come back in a long time.

* * *

**This is my first chapter of my first story. If you like this chapter you will really like the rest. Please review :)!**


	2. The Claiming

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I showed the new girl Rosea around camp. I ask her what's her last name but she's an orphan that was left at the door steps of a foster home. It's getting harder and harder to find out what's her godly parent. I told her we would know when it's the camp fire. Dinner past nothing happened. I was a little worried. The camp fire was great after few songs everyone looks at Rosea. I was so happy. On top of her head was a symbol. An owl. Chiron held her hand and said "All hail Rosea daughter of Athena Lady of battle, wisdom, and owls.

**Rosea P.O.V**

I felt so embarrassing. Everyone was staring at me like I was supposed to do something. After the owl was gone everyone went back to they cabins like nothing happened. Me and Annabeth went together. For the first time I thought I would sleep in peace. Boy I was wrong.

I was in this dark cave._ "Come to me little demigod. You would be better with me then them. Come to me Come to meCome to me_" The voice get quieter. Then I heard Annabeth calling me name. I woke up in cold sweat. I wasn't at my cabin. I was in the big house with a girl and Annabeth. "Hi my name is Madasin. I am the child of Apollo. Annabeth told me that you were having trouble berthing so she carried you into the big house and called me" said Madasin. I thought how Annabeth carried you into the big house just because I wasn't berthing. "You really have a really big sister" Madasin and winked at Annabeth. I didn't know what the wink was for but that didn't bother me. Madasin give me a drink. It tasted like the cookies that our foster home mother use to make. Then Madasin ask how did that taste. I replied how it tasted like. "What is this?" I ask. "It is necter It's a demigod drink but don't drink too much of it or you will burn to ashes." She said. "Okay then" I said. Both Annabeth and Madasin laughed. What did I do? I ask myself. "It's nothing" said Annabeth. We need to go we have training to do Annabeth told me. We left the big house and went for training.

First thing Annabeth said is look for a weapon like a sword, spear, or a knife. I look at all of them and I choose a dagger. It fit perfectly in my hand. I was about to grab it but a teenager (with over done makeup) comes on takes it first. "Hey!" I yell at her. "Well it looks like there's another ugly for the Athena cabin." Said the ugly/pretty girl. "You already have a weapon, Drew. Give it back to her." Annabeth says. She gives it back but not looking happy. Now let's get to training.

Training was not like I thought it would be but I went anywhere. I was fighting against a 13 year old boy from the Apollo cabin. I knew I was going to be dead after the game. Something in my head told me not to stop. I started already. Going left and right dogging ever single hit the guy give me. When the game was over the Athena cabin carried me to they cabin. Then the same voice I heard in my dream started to talk to me it kept telling me I am useless and nobody needs me but I put that aside and enjoyed the fun I had.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter I will try to write more for each chapter. Please review :)! **


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I was so glad that Rosea won to a 13 year old. Everything seemed fine. That's what I thought. I was that stupid to think everything will be fine. I lied in bed thinking where my stupid boyfriend was doing. He was gone a day or so. I force myself to shut up and go to sleep. I saw myself inside a cave but I was looking at me and Rosea. I looked like I been attack by a chipmunk but at least I didn't look like Rosea. She look like she was about to die. She said one word and that was Gaea. She looked like she was going to say more but my dream already drifted off. I saw Hera. Telling me to go to the Grand Canyon find a demigod with on shoe and you can find a clue about Percy. I woke up went to Chiron right away and told him only about Hera's dream. Rosea's dream was too personal to talk about. Chiron told me to leave right after breakfast. I sat next to Rosea I couldn't tell her about the cave dream. I only told her she needs to leave to get a new demigod. Me and Butch we're going only. Before I went I said Good bye to Rosea and I am going to came back soon. I hope.

**Rosea P.O.V**

I was going to miss Annabeth while she was gone. She was going to come back this afternoon right she thought then everything would go back the way they would. She went back to her normal routine. In the middle of her practice Annabeth came to camp with three new demigods they look like the same age except the cutest boy with the curly black hair and elfish ears. He look like a 15 year old a little younger the boy with blue eyes and blond hair. The girl had brown hair and eye changing color eyes. Annabeth was talking to the new demigods a lot. I _almost_ thought she forgot about me. See came to the cabin looking sad like she never reach her goal (cause she didn't) I said hi and she said hi back but she wasn't in the mood to talk. So I left her in silence. Me and her left her for dinner. This time I didn't set with her. I didn't really listen most of the stuff happening but she knew that all the new demigods that came today are going on a quest to save a goddess something like that. This night I keep having the same dream of sleeping women telling me to come. I had that dream three nights in a row. I was going to tell Annabeth but she seems busy so I didn't tell her. That day Annabeth was going to look for her boyfriend Percy. Jason, Piper**, **and the cute one Leo were going on a quest (the new demigods). There all are leaving. So I decided to leave camp half blood too.

* * *

**That might been a short chapter but I hope you like it. Please review:-)! **


	4. Winning or is it Losing

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth P.O.V **

I hope Rosea would do fine without me. She is a nice girl and all but there's something about her that I can't figure out. Anywhere I put that aside and started thinking what Drew said last night about the Great Prophecy. By the time I look up I am in New York. I look for a cab to go to Percy's mom if she knew where Percy is. That might help to find another clue. I talk to her about Percy and she starts crying. I comfort her and told her everything is going to all right I hope. She asked me if I could stay because Paul is not coming home until tomorrow. I decide to stay for the night in Percy's room. I couldn't sleep because I would not stop crying. _Hey can you shut up and go to sleep_ I said to myself. I closed my puffy eyes and went to sleep. I was in camp half blood and I saw Rosea. I tried to use my voice but nothing came out. I even tried to use hand singles but nothing work. She looks like she is going to travel north like Alaska but that was a crazy thought why would she go to Alaska without a reason. Then I saw my dream fad. I saw Jason Piper and Leo riding on Festus but he doesn't look so good. The dream faded away. I was back in Percy bedroom. The room smelled like salt water. I started crying right away. _Stop crying little demigod you can have Percy Jackson now but he will be mine and die soon._ Said a voice inside my head. It sounded like she sleeping and powerful. Right away I knew who she was. She was the goddess of the earth and monsters. I tried to think about something else the Gaea (the earth goddess). I pack all my stuff and left Mrs. Jackson a note that I left. I started my way to get back to camp half blood. It was evening when I got there. Everyone was at their cabin table waiting for the food. I looked at the Athena table I saw Rosea reading a book called the Titian Cruse. Never heard of it. She looks okay except a cut on her arm. I went to Chiron and told him about my dream. He told me not to mention it to anybody even Percy. I ate in silence not telling anybody what happened. Tonight was capture the flag. I had a great plan.

**Rosea P.O.V**

I love the game. Our team won because Athena cabin always has a plan. I went to my cabin really sleepy all of a sudden. Tomorrow is the deadline of the capture goddess Hera. I hope they come back alive. I lied in bed waiting to sleep. I finally slept. I was in the cave with nobody except the voice but instead a sleeping woman came. She was about to push me but I woke up back in my cabin. It was morning. I could hear birds singing. I almost forgot about the night mares I had for the last few days. I went to get breakfast. I saw the same woman that was in my dream last night. _Come to me and nobody would get hurt. Come to the cave you saw in your dreams._ "How do I know where to go?" I ask the sleeping woman._ I will send someone to get you. _ "Who is the person" I ask. _She is a daughter of mine. Her name is Sistra. She will help you to come to me. _So many questions piled up in my head before I could ask the dream faded away like all my dreams. This time I knew I was not dreaming because people were talking to her and the sleeping lady did not show up. I glad for a moment then I started thinking about the Sistra who would show me the way. I heard that Jason, Piper, and Leo (the cute one) came back in their cabin last night in a second. Now that was really weird. I didn't know who Sistra was but I never stop thinking about it. I went to breakfast.

**How was that? I thought it was pretty good. You know the Sistra part I didn't make it up I got it from a great author named **Awesome as Annabeth **and if you want to know which story I got it from well here's the link **When I Entered Camp Half-Blood **and** **she also in **The Rising**. Sistra will be in the next few chapters if you wanted to know. I hope you will like this chapter. Please review ! **


	5. Love at Sight

**Since it's Valentine's Day I bought you a new chapter just for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

**Rosea P.O.V **

I left my cabin when everyone fell asleep. I hoped that nobody saw me. I promise myself that I would live this demigod stuff. I got all my stuff that I need. When I heard footsteps I ran to the woods. I kept running until I knew that I was far away from the person I was running from. I sat down to rest. I heard something moving fast in the woods. I quickly grab my knife. I threw my knife straight ahead of me doing something I thought was stupid but it actually work. I walked over to the thing that was bothering me so much when I looked I saw a dog but not just any dog it was a robot. Wow I thought I was going to tell my friends at camp that I won to a robot dog. I tried to get my knife out of the dog but it wouldn't come out. "Stupid dog." I mumbled. Then I remembered that I had a bow and some arrows. I grabbed that and left the dead dog and my knife. I kept walking and walking. I wondered if I was out of the camp border. Sometimes I heard some people saw that once they deep into the woods it's impossible to get out. Thinking about it always creep me out and I wonder that if you get killed here would you still go to the underworld but I tried to put that thought aside. It was quiet except some trees moving by the wind. I felt one drop one my head then another. When I looked up I saw rain drops falling ever where then I saw a little cabin. I ran as fast as I could. Fire was lit up so I knew someone was there. There was a sign that said Bucker 9. I went inside.

"Hello." I said while looked around for anyone to answer. Then I saw a boy. He looked worse than I did. He had oil everywhere on his body. "Aren't you the boy who went on that quest?" I asked him. He looked at me. "The name is Leo by the way and yes." Leo said. "I had help." He said. He looked cute the way he talk, the way he looked, and the way the was holding that hammer. He did everything cute. "What are you doing here? You should be in your cabin." He asked. When I looked into his eyes I could imagine the future that we could have. I was having the best dream of my life then Leo started to snap his fingers in my face. "What!" I snapped then I took his wrist flipped him over with my feet I pushed him over into the fire. First I thought I killed him because I saw his hand sticking out like he needed help. What on earth did I do? I ran to the fire. "Oh my gods!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth. I put my bare hands in the fire. All of a sudden Leo got up he looked fine. My mouth flew open. I didn't notice that my hands were still in the fire until Leo touch it. I tried to dojo flip him again but my hand was in pain. I fell on the floor. I looked at Leo but his image was getting darker and darker until I couldn't see him.

When I opened eyes I saw myself lying down on Leo lap. I thought it was a dream but then again demigod dreams are always bad dreams. When I tried to get up Leo stop me. "You need some rest." He said. I got up not following what he said and put my head on his shoulder. "Better I said while I was looking into his wonderful eyes. "Better." Leo said. We stared at the fire until Leo said "So..." He said. "Yah" I said. I waited for him to answer. "You're the child of Athena." He said while looking at the sun. "Yes and you're a fire user." I said while looking at him but he was still at the sun. When I looked at the sun I haven't noticed it's almost 6:00am. "I should be leaving." I said. He handed me a piece of **Ambrosia. "I will come back tomorrow." I said as I left. "Can't wait." Leo said then he opened my palm then handed my knife. I ran back to camp. **

**I knew that was only my OC P.O.V but come on who doesn't want to meet Leo. Until then don't forget to read and also review. BYE!**


	6. A normal day or is it?

**Chapter 6 **

**Annabeth P.O.V **

Leo said he wanted to show us something about a bunker. I didn't want to go. Today again I was going to search for Percy. I saw the sky rumbaing I knew I was going to be dead when I step out of camp. So I unpacked my stuff and went to the training area to help other demigods who have trouble.

I was in the middle of practice with a demigod then lighting struck the valley. From the distance it looks like a bird then it started falling. I didn't wait what would happen next I told everybody to move and give space. The girl landed right into camp. It looks like Rosea talk to her but I didn't mind. I toke her into the big house. Chiron was already ahead of me.

**Rosea P.O.V**

I asked the girl her name. She said "My name is Sistra and where I am I" then passed out again. I moved quickly as possible before Annabeth can see me but she already had. I went to my cabin like nothing happened. She's here. I hope I don't have those dreams about the sleeping women. Again I was going to talk Annabeth but I thought it wasn't important. I needed a plan to talk to Sistra _alone_. I thought of one right away (that's the power you get if you are the child of Athena if you are wondering). The idea was to sneak into her cabin and talk to her. The next night I did my plan perfectly and it work out fine. All she said was that her name was Sistra and she ran away. She said nothing about the sleeping women but I didn't mention it. I didn't want to scare her. I went to my normal routine. I kept worrying about the sleeping women and what is she going to do to me. I thought about that in the duel it that was the biggest mistake I ever did. Before I could hit him he hit me. I got so mad that I drop my sword and smuggled him with only my hands (some parts with my feet). I was called in the big house and also the son of Hephaestus (the one I dueled a few hours ago). I knew why I was there. I walk up to the door and knock. Chiron opened the door. "Welcome" he said

"You know why you're here Rosea and Rayan you can go back to your cabin." said Chiron. Of course I know why I was here for I wasn't stupid. I glad I didn't say it out loud. "Why did you hurt him?" Chiron asked. I thought about why I hurt him. It was silence for a few minutes. Then I finally answered. "I was thinking about a sleeping women and she keeps sending me dreams about coming to a cave." I said. It felt great telling someone about my dreams and he can help me with it. "How long did you have these dreams" Chiron asked. I didn't really keep count but I still answer. "I think about three or four nights in a row" I said. It was hard reading his face but I could tell his face was full of hurt. "What did the sleeping women tell you to do" Chiron asks. I told him about how she wants me in a cave. It was silence for a few minutes then Chiron stood up and said "It's time for dinner we better be going." We left without a word we did that until the morning. The camp fire was great I could tell that everyone is having a great time but me. I thought about Leo.

After dinner I went to the woods instead of my cabin. I hope nobody noticed. Then of course I saw some of the campers from cabin 10 (Aphrodite kids) spying on me. I think they heard about me meeting Leo. This time I didn't take much stuff. The only thing I took was my dagger, some few pieces of Ambrosia, and a gift for saving me and trying to kill me. I kept walking until I saw a torch it was lit up so I knew Leo was there. I walk closer to bucker 9. Then I saw the new girl Sistra sitting with Leo. I drop the gift and ran away crying. I ran back to camp and when I got there I blacked out.

**Sorry for not updating for so long (Yes I know it's been all most a month.). I noticed that this story is really going down so I thought about deleting this story so that's the reason I wasn't updating for so long. For the I think that was a good chapter and I hope you like the cliff hanger. I promise there would be more Annabeth in the next chapter. Please review ! **


	7. An nightmare

**Authors note: I had trouble making this chapter so it might not be the best chapter without being said lets go to the story. **

**Annabeth P.O.V **

"Someone get her to the Big House" I yelled. Nobody listened. Great I mumbled. I carried her to the Big House myself. When I looked back everyone was gone to their cabin even Chiron was at the Big House before me. I looked at Rosea her face was pale as Nico. I put her on the empty bed. Me and Chiron tried to feed her necter but she won't take any. I stayed there until Chiron decided he will watch for the night. I tried to argue but I was too tired. "Go sleep now I will watch her." Chiron said. I followed his order. The second I put my head on my pillow I fell asleep. I dreamed about the cave again but this time I see a sleeping woman. Her mouth wasn't moving but her voice was speaking in my mind. _More is to come my little demigod you will sacrifice more than this demigod I promise you that._ I knew right away it was Gaea. My dream shifted I saw Percy in a purple shirt with two other demigods one looked like a cuddly baby panda and the girl had hazel golden eyes and curly brown hair on a horse. I woke early in the morning so I could check how Rosea was doing. She was still in bed. I thought she would be dead. Then I got out a golden drachma and said "_O Iris would you accept my offer and show me Nico di Angelo" _Then I saw Nico talking to nobody. "Nico what are you talking to never mind. Can you come to camp today and also did you find any information about Percy" I said. I hope he said yes. "No" he said sadly. It was hard to tell Nico's expiration. "I will come in an hour or so" he said "Where are you" I asked. He answered right away. "I am starting to search for the doors of death." He said. I was so surprise I didn't answer. "Bye Annabeth." Nico said. I didn't get to tell him he was crazy but the Iris message already faded.

**Rosea P.O.V **

I was in a cave again with the sleeping women but this time she wasn't talking. The ground was shaking and I was falling. I kept falling until I felt something in my mouth a warm feeling that I never had for days. Then I heard Annabeth and a boy's voice. My eyes flew open and I saw a guy with black hair and pale skin next to him was Annabeth. "She awake now, Annabeth. Can I please go now?" Said the boy. It more sounded like a commend more than a question. "Thank you again and be careful searching for the doors of death, Nico." Annabeth said to the boy named Nico. I was glad he was gone because all of a sudden I didn't feel close to death. I knew it was him because he was the son of Hades. I went outside to smell the fresh air. I saw a normal day at camp. I saw Piper and Sistra doing a lesson. I thought today would be a normal day in camp as always and looks like as was wrong _again_. The ground started shaking. Leo and Sistra fell in the abyss. I tried to save them but I fell in the abyss with them.

**SORRY! Like I said I had trouble writing this chapter so it might not be the best ok. Please don't kill me. I promise you that the next few chapters would be the shortest opps I mean the longest. There is going to be Thalico in the next chapter and lots of other demigods. PLEASE REVIEW****! **


End file.
